


Maquis Deep Down

by Jane_dee01, Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: JC Quickie [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Married Life, NSFW, NSFW Art, Pregnant Sex, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_dee01/pseuds/Jane_dee01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Kathryn has a few surprises for her husband.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: JC Quickie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843642
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56





	Maquis Deep Down

**Author's Note:**

> This series will have short ficlets to go along with amazing manips. They are 'Quickies' of our beloved Command Team. Enjoy!

=/\=

"Do you like it? I know I'm not technically a Maquis but-"

"Are you kidding, I love it Kathryn," Chakotay answered, staring hungry into her steely blue eyes as he pumped into her. When they fucked, it was from behind but when they made love it was face-to-face. When Kathryn surprised him that afternoon with the Maquis tattoo, he very much wanted to watch her as she came apart but her skin was still too tender.

Chakotay didn't have much in the way of furniture in his office at the Academy. A rolling chair which he hated, a desk covered in PADDs to be graded and a hard leather couch where things usually got heated. He had scheduled one hour for himself between classes to eat. Today, it would seem, his lunch would consist of Kathryn squirming against his tongue.

"I love it because it shows everyone that you're mine - not that I intend for anyone else to have this view of you," he added, before pressing his lips to hers.

"Well there is one person who will get to see it," she teased with a wicked smile. Chakotay pumped harder, reminding her of her vow when they married. Kathryn moaned as he buried himself deep in her heat.

"Trying to make me jealous?" he chuckled, watching her mouth fall open.

"I'm trying to tell you I'm pregnant," she answered through labored breath. Chakotay slowed his rhythm and she placed a finger on his chin, her lips turning back into a smile. “I have a little Maquis deep down within me now.”

Chakotay broke into a pair of dimples, thrilled to hear he’d soon be a father. “I have planted the seed of a Maquis in you, just as you,” he slowly thrust till he was buried to the hilt, “have brought me back into the folds of Starfleet.”

=/\=

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for joining us on this little adventure! Comments and Kudos give are appreciated, Thank you.


End file.
